<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не пой о любви, пой о войне by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), winni_w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162101">Не пой о любви, пой о войне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020'>fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w'>winni_w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Altered Carbon (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nudity, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Короче Такеши Ковач принимает что-то и вспоминает события своей жизни: прошлые рукава, Куэллкрист, жену Бэнкрофта, Ягера и все такое, и к концу ролика осознает, что вся его жизнь была слоганом: "Не пой о любви, пой о войне". Ну или так: этот видос показывает, про что сериал - про секс и войну.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaeger | Ivan Carrera/Takeshi Kovacs, Laurens Bancroft/girls, Miriam Bancroft/Takeshi Kovacs, Quellcrist Falconer | Nadia Makita/Takeshi Kovacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не пой о любви, пой о войне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Музыка: DATA - Don't Sing feat. Benny Sings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                          <iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>